


i found love in you (i'll walk the world for you)

by themuses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, brief mentions of sirius' shit family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuses/pseuds/themuses
Summary: Remus accidentally blurts that he loves Sirius. When Sirius stays quiet for too long, Remus starts to worry.





	i found love in you (i'll walk the world for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont usually write woflstar or hp so im hoping this is good ! ahh

Remus finally has some time to rest for the day, he’s bloody exhausted. He has a full class schedule, and studies enough to consider studying a _job_. But here he is, sitting by the lake, breathing in the fresh air and admiring the beauty of spring.

 

The flowers are in full bloom, along with blossoms in the trees, and vines creeping up the castle, making Hogwarts seem even more unreal to a muggle-born like him. Everyday his life seems like he lives in a fairytale.

 

Hands cover his eyes. “Guess who?”

 

Speaking of unreal, and contributing to his fairytale life, Remus giggles at Sirius’ antics, no more different than usual. But he plays along. “Hm, I wonder who? But my boyfriend, Sirius, a dashing fellow, wouldn't be happy about this.”

 

Now Sirius laughs, and it's a wonderful sound to Remus’ ears. The warm hands fall from his face.

 

Sirius moves to sit beside him, an arm already slung around his waist. Sirius’ breath fans his ear, making him shiver, though it's almost too hot to be this close. “Now, Moony, how'd you know that was me?”

 

Remus’ heart pounds wildly in his chest. “I know your voice, Padfoot. I would know it anywhere. I know the voice of everyone I love.”

 

Sirius falls quiet, and Remus worries he said something wrong. Maybe Sirius isn't ready for what that sentence insinuates? Oh god, maybe Sirius didn't love him back…

 

Remus pulls away from Sirius’ arm, already missing the touch when it's gone. He scoots further away from the other boy, wary of his boundaries.

 

“I- I’m sorry if I-,” he tried to form a semblance of a sentence but the words are stuck in his throat.

 

Sirius looks ahead at the water, unresponsive.

 

He did not want to be where he obviously isn't wanted, so he scrambles to his feet. As he turns to leave a hand grips his wrist. “Don't go, please.”

 

Sirius’ voice is small and fragile, everything he normally isn't.

 

Remus stays.

 

For some time they sit in silence. Remus watching Sirius with worried eyes. Sirius twisting his hands together in his lap.

 

“I never thought-” Sirius starts, but abruptly stops as he sighs running a hand through his long dark hair.

 

Remus uses his foot to tap Sirius’ calf, hopefully jump starting what he was going to say.

 

Sirius stays quiet though, his head resting on his forearms.

 

Remus doesn't know what Sirius has never thought, usually they share everything with each other. They have since before they became a couple. Having a crush on his best friend was the one secret Remus kept, and it seemed Sirius kept the same. Until a good natured game of spin the bottle and James dared Sirius to kiss the prettiest person in the room. Remus never expected it to be him.

 

But now they've been together for almost six months, and have been friends for longer. Is it crazy of Remus to love him?

 

It can't be, because loving Sirius has always felt completely and totally right. Even when he was the werewolf, some part of him still feels the love for Sirius.

 

“I never thought anyone could love me.” Sirius says it under his breath, a soft whisper, that he almost doesn't catch it. But he does, and this is how he imagines getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse would feel.

 

Remus’ heart swells with love for this boy.

 

“Sirius, your family, your parents…” He pauses, not quite sure what to say, but looks out to the lake, in embarrassment. “Well for one, they don't deserve you. I thank the stars everyday they didn't ruin you. You overcame them, and I'm incredibly proud of you. Your soul is beautiful and they don't get to see that. But you know what?

 

“I love you, so much, Sirius. Lily loves you despite how much you two butt heads. Wormtail loves you and Prongs loves you. You're a brother to him. And Mr and Mrs Potter? You're their second son! Of course they love you.

 

“Screw your biological family. We're your family, Pads. As long as you'll want us.”

 

Remus feels a hand slip into his. He smiles.

 

Then he hears sniffling and whips his head around so quickly he probably gives himself whiplash. Sirius is now sitting up, wiping his face with one head, tears falling down his face.

 

“Sirius..”

 

“R-remus.” His name falls from Sirius lips as a breathy laugh. Sirius is smiling.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Never better. Could you tell my boyfriend I love him so much, too? He's the unbelievably cute, and tall bloke with sandy hair and freckles.” Remus feels a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

“Well, could you tell mine that I love him more and I'm sorry for making him cry?”

 

Sirius looks at him now, his eyes glassy from tears, but still beautiful. He's still smiling which is a good sign.

 

“Hey, Remus, they were happy tears. I feel really loved, don't be sorry.”

 

Remus nods, “Okay.”

 

Sirius smiles, then catches his chin, leaning forward to slot their lips together. Remus’ heart flutters from a simple touch of the lips and nothing more, _still_ not used to kissing Sirius after almost six months.

 

“I see we caught them at a bad time, James!”

 

Sirius pulls apart from him still holding his hand with one hand, his chin with the other. He turns his head to yell at Lily, “It's a great time actually!” He sticks his tongue out at her, because Sirius is _very_ mature.

 

“Don't taunt her, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius gasped, very dramatically, dropping his hand from Remus’ chin to place a hand over his chest. “How dare you! Accuse me!”

 

Remus laughs, resting his forehead against Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius’ hand clutching his chest moves to rest at the back of Remus’ head, automatically starting to play with the short hairs at the nape.

 

“Seriously? You're ridiculous.”

 

“I'm being serious. Sirius is serious.”

 

Remus cuts in, “What did I say about referring to yourself in the third person?”

 

Sirius drops a kiss to his forehead. “Sh, babe it's cool.”

 

Remus lifts his head, wrinkling his nose. “It's not.”

 

“So is.”

 

“God, you're lucky I love you.” Remus remembers their audience after the words escape his mouth.

 

James screeches, “You what?!”

 

Remus looks at James, who looks about close to a heart attack. “Um, I love Sirius?”

 

Lily laughs. “James, be happy for them!”

 

James proceeds to look like a deer caught in headlights. Pun intended.

 

“Well if James is going to be shocked and not see this coming… I'll be happy for you two!”

 

James snaps out of his trance and runs forward, tackling both of them in a hug. “My best friends, _love each other_. I'm so happy for you guys.”

 

Remus yells, “Lily come join this group hug!”

 

Lily proceeds to run and _jump_ on top of all three of them.

  
His unreal and fairytale life became more unreal and more of a fairytale today.


End file.
